Fallen Angel
by gaaraluver45
Summary: Neji wasn't one to fall in love, especially not with his cousin. But she was a broken, fallen angel with a set of scars of her own. -Oneshot, Hyguacest.


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Just the story.

* * *

"Hinata-sama, what's wrong?"

For the fifth time that day, Hinata turned around to look at her cousin in the seat behind her. She smiled after she did so, trying to reassure him she was fine. But Neji knew better. Hinata was holding her head down, looking at her lap, and constantly fumbling her hands together.

He just knew she had to be sad. There was no other possible explanation for her odd behavior. She was always so lively; so beautiful with her happy smile. Today it was different, however. The Hyuga heiress held no happiness in her eyes today, in fact they were indeed sad. It was as though she was holding back tears that had wanted to fall for a while now.

Neji wasn't one to worry though, but he was her protector. At least that's what her father had told him once he had gotten over his own father's death. His hate for the main household disappeared all because of his fight with that Naruto kid. He hated to admit it, but he knocked sense into him, even if he was the class clown.

Hinata wasn't his enemy and neither was her father.

"Stop lying to me," Neji said in a low voice for only her to hear. The class today was quite loud, so she probably was the only one who had heard him in the first place. Her smile faded and she stared at him with knowing eyes; knowing he knew what she was really feeling. Before she could speak, he interrupted her train of thought.

"After school, by my locker." She nodded briefly, before turning back around and having a conversation with her friend Sakura. The pinkette smiled and began talking about random things; love was the main one. Hinata was trying to avoid the subject, for her heart had been broken by Naruto a long time ago. He was too obsessed with Sakura and she was too obsessed with Sasuke.

Neji sighed. The people in his school really are imbeciles. Love wasn't the only thing on his agenda, for he knew school would always come first. If he was to impress Hinata's father, than that was the only way. Although he didn't care what he thought of him in the first place.

The bell rang suddenly, springing him out of his thoughts. He grabbed his books, walked out of the classroom and out into the hallway. School had just ended and everyone was rushing to either to get the buses or their car. Neji was to drive Hinata home and tutor her, but today he would let it wait. He had to find out why she was so depressed.

After walking for several minutes, he finally stopped in front of his locker, seeing Hinata waiting for him. He smiled, but quickly frowned, and opened his locker door. His books were now stuffed inside, since it was Friday and he wouldn't need them until Monday. The weekend was glorious, they all received a good needed break.

Slamming his locker door startled Hinata out of her trance and she looked at him with sorrowful eyes. The hallway was clearing out now and they were the only two left standing there, or so they thought at least.

"Now tell me, what is bothering you?" Neji stood in front of her, putting his hands on each side of her, trapping her in place. She blinked, trying to hide a blush that was going to spread across her cheeks. She hoped he wouldn't notice, he did.

"Tell me, Hinata-sama..." His breath fanned her cheek now and since he was so close, she could even begin hearing his heartbeat. She closed her eyes and took a sharp intake of breath. "N-not here!" She said suddenly, which made Neji jump back.

"What?"

"I-I said n-not here..." Hinata looked at the ground again and he nodded in agreement, taking her hand, dragging her to their car. He got into the driver side while she hopped into the passenger side. Neji smiled when he heard the roar of the engine and he put it into drive, speeding out of the parking lot. Hinata hated riding with him for this exact reason, he drove too fast.

Neji thought for a moment, wondering just exactly where they would go. While he was racking his brain, he noticed that Hinata had fallen asleep. Even with his crazy driving.

He stared at her and his heart began beating faster. She looked exactly like an angel sitting there, while the sun shone on her pale face. Hinata was beautiful, he would actually admit that.

Sighing, he decided they should just go to his apartment. He lived right next to her house anyway and once they were done talking, she could go right on home.

Neji began to speed up, making it to his apartment in a matter of minutes. He tapped Hinata lightly on the shoulder and she opened her eyes, looking up at him with a tired expression. With the hours of extra studying and what not, she must be exhausted. Did he father ever let her sleep?

She smiled and opened her car door, getting out, while shutting it behind her. Neji grabbed her hand and led her to his front door, unlocking it, then going inside. He slammed it shut, pushing her into his living room, while he went into the kitchen to make tea.

"So tell me..."

Hinata was silent and this made Neji a little annoyed, so instead of finishing the tea, he went into the living room. But he was surprised at the sight he saw. Hinata stood there, with no shirt on, and a large scar went across her back. She stared back at with him with an intense gaze, which made his heart twist and turn in pain.

"Who did this to you?"

She said nothing, so he asked again. And again she didn't speak, so he grabbed her and turned her around so she would face him. A small blush formed on her face and she looked away from his eyes, trying to avoid the anger.

"F-father..."

"I'll kill him..."

"No, N-Neji..."

She pleaded, holding onto his arm tightly. He looked at her and noticed her skin was glowing from the sun shining on top of it. His eyes roamed across her body, going past her shoulderblades. She flushed a beat red and closed her pearl, white orbs.

Hinata felt him get closer and pull her into an embrace. She felt him rub her hair and say gentle things in her ear. This was far from the Neji she had grown up with. But since they were eighteen, she guessed he matured more.

Neji grabbed her chin and brushed his lips with hers, his eyes looking straight into her eyes as he did so. She felt her eyes closing and then they finally pushed together. In some countries incest seemed wrong, but they married in her family. To keep their strong bloodline alive.

Maybe he would be the one she could marry and the thought made her smile.

Their kiss became more heated and his tongue graced across her lips, begging for an entrance. She let his tongue battle with hers for the dominance they both desired.

She began pulling at his clothes, his shirt was the first to come off. Neji held her closer and let their skin melt together, hers being cool and his being hot. He picked her up and carried her to his room, letting her clothes fall to the floor as they went.

Neji landed on top of her and kissed her again, before tracing down to her jaw, then her neck. He sighed against her neck and bit the skin there, sucking the blood that withdrew.

She let out a moan escape from her mouth when he began pulling and biting at her erect buds. Neji suckled like a little baby, while rubbing her soft womanhood. He trailed down her stomach, licking here and biting there, sometimes a little kissing.

But then he reached his mark, blowing a little before diving his tongue inside her. Hinata let out a low moan and grasped at his brown hair, letting her eyes flutter at every sensation he brought her. Before she knew it, he pulled away and she let out a whimper of protest.

Neji kissed her and let her get a taste of herself, before plunging deep into her virgin depths. Tears leaked from her eyes and she bit his shoulder, to try and not cry out. He winced from the bite, but he kept moving and once she got used to it, she began moving with him.

About twenty-five minutes passed before they both released. Neji fell on top of her and rolled over, before holding her tightly in her arms. She sighed and kissed his chin, playing with his hair. His brown hair rolled around in her fingers and she smiled at how soft it was.

"Neji, I've always loved you..."

"As I have you, Hinata-sama. I love you too."

From that day forward, Hinata's father never hit her again. Neji and Hinata got married three years later, having one child. He wasn't deformed, but even if he was, they would love him anyway.


End file.
